


The one where Louis is a paralyzed ex footballer and Liam is his best friend that happens to be completely and utterly in love with him.

by WeAllFallDown1998



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllFallDown1998/pseuds/WeAllFallDown1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lilo drabble. Liam loves Louis, wheelchair or no wheelchair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Louis is a paralyzed ex footballer and Liam is his best friend that happens to be completely and utterly in love with him.

　　Louis Tomlinson. Anyone that keeps up with football knows exactly who that is. In 2013 there was a mishap on the field and Louis never got back up. He had a preexisting case of spinal stenosis. So when him and a member from the other team took a spill on the field he was paralyzed from the waist down.

　　Then there’s Liam who got to watch Louis go down... and never get back up again. Liam who’d been in love with Louis since they’d played football together at uni. They’d never dreamed of making it together playing the game they loved so much but some how they did. 

　　Liam stopped playing football after Louis’ paralysis was confirmed.

　　He loved the game but he loved Louis more. He was there for him though the days of depression. But he was also there the day Louis asked to watch a football game on TV. He was there when they stared playing fifa with Zayn and Harry on the weekends again. And he was still there when Harry started bringing Niall with him for weekend extravaganzas. 

　　Louis got happy and he healed and somewhere along the way he decided that he liked Liam as much as Liam liked him and he asked him out before Liam could work up the courage to do it himself. Even though Niall had thought they were already together the first weekend he was with the boys because ‘He keeps giving you these looks. Like you’re his entire world.’ 

　　Now a days there just that Tomlison-Paynes. They still go to the occasional football game just for old times sake. The only difference is that now they have a little girl who likes to sit in her daddy’s lap and a son that clings to his papa because he’s afraid of big crowds and Liam makes him feel safe.


End file.
